Bidding on Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Trinity Sanders is a new tattoo artist, working with Maxine Stevenson in Miami. The two get a chance to be bid on for a charity auction and big money is riding on these two given by two of the finest Dade County CSI members. Love usually never happens in these auctions but somehow that rule doesn't apply to these two rebellious angels.
1. Chapter 1

I finished getting ready for my first day of work at a tattoo shop called 'Tatted to the Max.' Just before I left my condo; my phone went off. I hopped in my jeep and pulled it out. "Hey Greggy" I answered. "Hey Tri-Tri; I just wanted to wish my favorite sister the best on her first day at work and I miss you" my brother replied. "I'm your only sister dodo but thanks and I miss you too bro" I replied before adding "I gotta hang up. Catch you later." I hung up, turned my phone off, and took off.

My name is Trinity Sanders, twin sister to Las Vegas CSI Greg Sanders. Greg and I are tight as peas in a pod and surprisingly; don't fight. He was the most supportive of my love of art and being a tattoo artist and I was proud of him for being involved in the criminal justice system. I finally came to where 'Tatted to the Max' was located, parked my jeep, got out, and walked into the shop.

I was greeted by a girl with blonde hair streaked with wild hi-lites and she said "I'm Maxine but you can call me Max." "I'm Trinity" I replied. "Well Trinity; welcome to my shop. Come on and I'll show you your station and give you the grand tour" Max said, leading me inside. She showed me where everything was and then I went to put my purse in the cabinet where she kept hers. "I have a test customer for you coming at 10:30am" she told me. I nodded and got a hair tie out of my purse and my hairbrush. I always braided my hair before working so my hair would be out of the way and I could concentrate.

After I had my hair braided; I came back and saw two guys come in and Max was tapping her foot impatiently. "You're late you two" she said and added "Just for that; you two are cleaning this whole place top to bottom and then closing up." They groaned and then saw me. "Who is she" they asked. "I'm Trinity and I suggest you don't get on my bad side or I might break your face" I warned.

Right at 10:30am; Max came over to my station with a man told me "Trinity; this is your first customer, Marco Ryder. He's asked for a dragon tattoo." Max stepped aside and I asked "Alright Marco; do you have a specific vision for this dragon?" "Can you make it look like it's breathing fire" he asked. "You'll be surprised sir. I'll give you the best dragon tattoo I've ever done" I replied, pulling out a fresh pair of gloves and putting together the correct inks. Marco sat down and I got to work.

Max's P.O.V

I was excited about having Trinity come to work for me. When she came in; I was anxious to see what she could do. I brought her a test customer who wanted a dragon tattoo and as I have learned; dragons are the hardest tat to pull off especially free handed. As with all new artists; I stayed in the corner and watched Trinity work.

She was actually doing the dragon and the fire outline all free handed which was amazing. Clearly; she was through with her work and very good to her customers especially making sure he was comfortable. She kept him talking which was good to keep some customers distracted a little.

I watched in amazement as Trinity started filling the tattoo in and her shading techniques were absolutely precise and the dragon looked so real. Even Marco was pleased when Trinity showed him the finished piece. He finally thanked her, paid, and even left her a generous tip. While she was cleaning up her station; I told her "Trinity; that was one sick looking dragon and the shading was just wow. I'm glad I hired you." "Well; I like it here. I'm glad to be working in a more classy shop" she replied with a smile. Neither Trinity nor I had a clue what we would be in for.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been working at 'Tatted to the Max' now for a few weeks and I loved it. Max always had the air conditioning going especially on the scorching days. I had already had quite a few guys hit on me since my arrival in Miami but I was never interested in them. One afternoon; we had just finished our lunch break when two guys came in. They introduced themselves as Roy and Terrance Mansfield and they were associated with a charity for domestic shelters in Miami. "Are you two ladies seeing anyone" Terrance asked.

"I'm single" I replied. "As am I plus guys are usually terrified of me" Max commented, putting a hair tie in. "Would you two be interested in being bachelorettes for our auction fundraiser" Roy asked. They handed us information about the auction and how all the funds that were raised would be split among all the shelters in Miami. The rules were simple, let the guys bid on us and we would date the winner. At last; Terrance and Roy left the shop and I turned to Max as we read the info.

"I hope not all the guys bidding are old" Max whispered to me. "Same here girl" I replied. We looked over our attire requirements and saw we needed hand fans. "I don't have a hand fan" Max told me. "Luckily; I do. I have a hand fan collection started by my grandmother. All are in mint condition, never been opened. Stop by my place on the day of the auction and we can get ready and leave together" I replied.

"I know I need to go dress shopping" Max commented. "As do I so let's go shopping; it's quiet today. The auction is this Saturday so we don't have long" I replied. "Then let's go since I told Ross and Marc to take the rest of the day. I know of this great shop that sells all kinds of formal dresses. It's got three floors and thousands of options" Max told me. "Sounds like a deal" I told her as we started closing up.

Max's P.O.V

I kept my mind clear as I closed up and we left the shop. We made sure we had our information packets and the note cards we were to fill in to give a little info about ourselves for the hosts to read when we would be introduced for bidding. I thought about what this Saturday night would hold but I had no idea that there would be so much more than I could have ever imagined.


End file.
